NagaKonan
The Couple NagaKonan (Japanese ナガコナン) is the term used to refer the romantic relationship of Nagato and Konan. Their Relationship Invasion of Pain Arc Konan and Nagato were both war orphans alongside Yahiko during the Second Shinobi World War. Konan first found Nagato starving on the street with his dog Chibi and she kindly offered him bread and offered him a place in her and Yahiko's group. Though Yahiko first showed displeasure at Nagato's arrival, none the less, they all gradually became friends. Together, they survived by stealing food from others. At one point they witnessed the Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru battling against Hanzo. In the fray of the battle, Chibi was killed, but soon after Yahiko decided to look for the Sannin and ask for ninjutsu training. The three of them sought out the Sannin in hopes of learning ninjutsu. When they did encounter them, Nagato and Konan stayed behind a pole while Yahiko asked for food. Yahiko, Nagato and Konan lived together with Jiraiya as he taught them ninja skills. At one point, Nagato and Yahiko were attacked by chunin from Iwagakure. Blinded by his will to protect his friend, Nagato resorted to using his Rinnegan against the shinobi, killing them. Nagato sought out help from Jiraiya and told him that all he wanted was to protect Yahiko and Konan. After Jiraiya's departure from them three years later, Nagato Konan and Yahiko persued their dream peace. Over time they gained several followers, forcing them to find a bigger hideout. They eventually named their group the Akatsuki. In the anime, at one point, Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan were attacked by shinobi while protecting a small town. Konan surrounded the enemy with paper shuriken, but her attack soon lost its effect as the rain dampened the paper. Taking a chance to strike her, the enemy attacked, though Nagato was able to save her. When all three of them fought again against ANBU disguised as shinobi from Stone village, Yahiko tried to negotiate with them, but to no avail. Seeing Konan and Yahiko's life in danger, Nagato went lost control and summoned the Gedo Statue. Yahiko managed to bring him back to his senses in order to prevent bloodshed and they fled away from the battle zone, returning to the hideout. Later, Konan found him near a pond in thought. He confessed to her that he felt afraid of his power, but Konan comforted him and placed her hand on his. In response, Nagato blushed and grabbed her hand. As the Akatsuki began to get bigger, Hanzo began to feel threatened by them and set up a plan with Danzo to eliminate its leader. Under the pretense of wanting to discuss peace, Hanzo called for a meeting with Nagato and Yahiko. Once they were together, Hanzo revealed he had captured Konan and threatened to kill her if Nagato did not kill Yahiko with the kunai he had thrown to him. Konan begged for them to run away and forget her, but they refused to leave. Yahiko commited suicide by forcibly impaling himself with the kunai that was in Nagato's hand. Mortified and enraged by what had just occured, Nagato summoned the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path and slaughtered everybody but Konan and Hanzo who managed to disable his legs before escaping. After Yahiko's death, both Nagato and Konan's personalities drastically changed. Both became much more serious, stoic and stolid. Konan became solemn and silent, rarely speaking in Akatsuki meetings. She was the only one to call Nagato by his true name and only left his side at his edict. She was extremely loyal, finding all her orders absolute and fulfilled them without question. She was even willing to kill her former mentor Jiraiya on his command. After making Yahiko's corpse his Deva Path of his Six Paths of Pain, Nagato proclaimed that Yahiko would always be the true leader of the Akatsuki. He became very solemn, much like Konan. He believed that the only way to know true peace was to know pain. He believed himself to have known deeper pain than anyone else and saw himself as a diety, even going so far as to call himself a god of peace. Nagato and Konan would eventually lead a revolt against Hanzo's forces, causing a civil war. Nagato became known to the villagers as God (神, Kami) and Konan Angel (天使, Tenshi). When Nagato attacked Konoha, Konan aided him and the Six Paths in the battle and fought several shinobi and questioned them about the whereabouts of Naruto Uzumaki. As Nagato prepared to destroy the entire village, he called back Konan with his Six Paths so they would not be caught in his technique. Konan was visibly worried about Nagato's well fare, knowing that using a large technique such as the one Nagato was about to use would put a big strain on his body. After the technique was used, Konan returned to Nagato's side and created a tree of paper to hide them. As the Six Paths of Pain battled against Naruto, Konan expressed worry about Nagato when he insisted on using another big technique, putting more strain on his body. When Naruto found Konan's paper tree, Konan immediately stepped in front of Nagato, protecting him. However, Nagato said that he was fine and told Konan to step back. Konan told Nagato to quickly capture Naruto several times, but stayed silent as Nagato told Naruto his history. When Nagato decided to use Rinne Rebirth to restore life to those he had killed, Konan tried to persuade him to take back his choice, knowing using such a technique in his current state would kill him. However, her pleads fell on deaf ears. After Nagato's death, Konan wrapped his corpse in paper flowers and took him to Amegakure, where she created a shrine for him and Yahiko. When Obito Uchiha approached Konan and asked for Nagato's corpse, Konan refused to tell him, knowing he planned to take his Rinnegan. In order to protect Nagato's body, Konan resorted to suicidal tactics, all to no avail. While fighting Obito, the storm above Amegakure briefly disappeared. Seeing this as a sign, Konan became even more determined to protect Nagato. However, Konan was eventually defeated and was placed under a genjutsu that would force her to tell where Nagato's corpse was. Evidence *Konan was the only one who called Nagato by his real name while they were members in the Akatsuki. *Konan was extremely faithful to Nagato, even willing to kill her former mentor on his command. *Nagato trusted Konan in becoming his assistant. *Both hold each other's skills in high regard. Among the Fans NagaKonan is slightly popular, but due to both of them dead, it lost its popularity. It could be due to the closeness of their relationship after Yahiko's death and Konan becoming Nagato's personal assistant. Mainly a rival couple is YahiKonan. Category:Couples involving Nagato Category:Couples involving Konan Category:Fanon Couples Category:Akatsuki couples